Volatile Times
by Maddiethegraverobber
Summary: After Losing an arm and an eye Vriska finds herself Recovering with some unexpected company. Perhaps her injuries are not the only thing that can be rehabilitated. VriskaxTavros & some VriskaxEquius
1. Pain

Pain.

Now that her thoughts were clear of the anger of revenge her body was racked by waves of pain. Blood poured from her missing limb and ran down her face from her ruined eye. Now her thoughts were becoming clouded not from anger but Pain, she could feel her strength ebbing away with the blue blood.

"_Gotta get down stairs,"_ She thought staggering over to the staircase. She slowly dragged herself down the staircase her balance severely compromised by her missing arm. In her weakened state the distance seemed miles away. Finally she stumbled out of her house at the bottom of the ravine separating her house from Equius'.

Looming over her was Spidermom who from the instant she laid eyes on her ward realized something was terribly wrong.

"Mom I…" Vriska started weakly but then fell forward onto her knees then collapsed.

The Giant Spider knew she could not leave her charge laying in a pool of blood carefully Spidermom picked up her limp daughter and carried her up the cliff that housed Equius' house. The spider cautiously tapped the door with a tip of her leg then backed down into her cavernous lair.

"Equius did you hear that?" Nepeta asked her Moirail.

"Yes, perhaps we should investigate the source. Wait here Nepeta." He replied walking down to his door. Upon opening it he looked down and was surprised to see his neighbor he barely talked to Vriska much less saw her. He was even more surprised when he saw the condition she was in, Her left arm and eye completely missing blood pooling on his doorstep.

'Nepeta, Authuor! Please may I have your assistance? "He called into the house. Nepeta bounded over but stopped in her tracks at the sight.

"Equius. …What happened to Vriskers?" She mewed

"I'm not sure." He replied as Authuor picked up the unconscious troll and carried her inside.

Vriska was placed on a table Equius usually used to build robots.

"Nepeta, if you go into the cabinet on the left you should find bandages bring them." He said urgently. His Moirail returned to his side holding the bandages.

"Authuor, help Nepeta bandage wounds after you clean them." He instructed the Lusus nodding as he picked up the anti-septic.

"Why aren't you helping us Equius." Nepeta asked.

"I would if I wasn't sure my help would just end up injuring her more." He responded Nepeta rolled her eyes but went to work anyway.

"Equius come over here and look at this." Equius walked over to the side of the table.

"What?"  
>"Those look like burn marks on her … well what's left of her arm." Nepeta said pointing.<p>

"Interesting, we'll just have to wait till she wakes." He replied watching Nepeta finish up bandaging the ruined arm. Authuor had finished bandaging her eye.

"You two stay down here and watch her. Let me know if she wakes I need to go talk to someone." Equius said heading upstairs he got out his Husktop.

*CentaursTesticles has started trolling adiosToreador *

CT: lowB100d

AT: oh….uh ….Hi Equius…

CT: Listen there's something you need to see

AT: Uh…What would…..that be

CT: It is difficult for me to e%plain would you mind coming over

AT:Uh…..sure thing….Equius….I'll be right on it.

*CentaursTesticles has Stopped trolling adiosToreador*


	2. Awakened

When Vriska woke up Nepeta didn't need to get Equius as soon as she woke up everyone in the building was sure all of Alternia knew.

"IT HURTS! AAAAAAAAAH GOG IT HURTS!" She screamed writhing in pain. Nepeta tried in vain to calm her down.

"Vriskers please you're going to hurt yourself more…"

But the wounded troll continued to scream. Equius hurried down the stairs handing something to his Lusus who then walked over to Vriska and grabbing her good arm stuck a syringe into it. Within minutes Vriska had calmed down and Equius approached her.

"Well now that you've stopped that annoying screeching mind telling me what happened to you." He asked and watched a look of confusion cross the trolls face.

"What do you mean I'm…" She trailed off as realization hit her.

"I….I can't see out of my eye." She said distantly for a moment nothing happened but Equius figured out what was supposed to happen as Vriska spoke again.

"Why…Isn't My arm working is it broken?" She questioned moving her right arm across her body it came in contact with her bandaged shoulder her good eye widened in shock.

"My Arm…. Oh god my arm is gone." She reached up to her face then recoiling as she touched bandage.

My…my eye is gone too… I don't have vision eight fold anymore…. Gone they're both gone." She stuttered this surprised Equius Vriska had always seemed so composed and distant but this; this showed she was capable of feeling emotions.

Blue tears began running down the right side of her face and sobs racked through her. Nepeta went to the injured trolls side placing a comforting hand on her good shoulder.

"Shhhh Vriskers it's ok you can get through this." The cat like troll purred.

"Leave me alone Nepeta." Vriska said between sobs turning her face so that the bandaged side face Nepeta.

"Nepeta I think our other guest is here, would you come up with me?" Equius asked. His Moirail nodded and headed up.

"If you need anything talk to Authuor." He said to Vriska.

Tavros didn't understand why Equius had asked him to come all the way to his house but he noticed the lights off in Vriska's house and her ginormous Lusus staring up at Equius'. Nepeta had opened the door for him and he noticed a look of worry on her face.

"So uh why'd you want me to come over Equius?"

"Look I know you have some problems with Vriska in the past."

"Uh that's one way to put it." The wheelchair bound troll said uneasily.

"But there's something you should know. She's downstairs right now, She's in poor condition she's missing and eye and arm and she's lost a lot of blood. I thought it would be best if you saw her."

"Oh uh so that's what uh Terezi was talking about."

"Wait Terezi knows something about this."

"Uh well she mentioned something about making Vriska pay for what she did." Tavros said uneasily.

Behind the cracked glasses Equius' expression was one of shock he had thought the two trolls had been the best of friends.

"I think you should go see her." Equius said. Nepeta left to to help Tavros get down the stairs but upon reaching the bottom she turned to head back up.

"If you need me just call." She said heading back up the stairs.

Tavros rolled silently around the corner when suddenly he began to hear weak sobs. He looked into the room and saw Vriska sitting on the edge of the table Authuor supporting her. She was looking to the floor her right arm crossed her body and was touching a bandaged shoulder it took Tavros by surprise to see the shoulder was all that was there. Her body shook as she sobbed.

"Uhh Vriska?" He said uncertainly.

Her head snapped and Tavros was left in such surprise his mouth hung open, it wasn't because of the bandages across the left side of her face no it was because she had tears streaming down her face.

He hadn't thought Someone as Cruel as Vriska was capable of crying.

**AN: I know Vriska acts way out of character but remember she's in pain and has lost a lot of blood you wouldn't be yourself either **


	3. Visits

Chapter 3

Vriska weighed her options as she store down the troll. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Lay me down Authuor." She said to the Lusus who complied.

"Uh Vriska…." Tavros said nervously to her she was facing away from him.

"What? Come to gawk at me? I suppose deserve it. " She hissed.

"Uh…. No…I "

"You what Toradumbass "

"I…Uh wanted to see... If you were uh…ok"

"It's your fault this happened Taaaaaaaavros."

"Uh…How?"

"If you hadn't gotten hurt Aradiaaaaaaaa and Terezi wouldn't have gone to get revenge on me." She spat venomously. The Butler Lusus walked around to were Vriska could she him crossing his arms and looking at her.

"What. Oh that's right Mr. Muscle freak told me not to get to upset. By the way Pains starting to come back mind helping me." She said to the Lusus, who Tavros watched procure a needle and inject it into Vriska who shortly after fell asleep. Authuor then walked up stairs and came back down with Nepeta.

"Oh, She's asleep you'd better come upstairs." Nepeta said helping Tavros upstairs.

"So tell me Lowblood, What exactly has been going on has not filled us in yet." Equius said.

"Uh…Well I…uh…It started when we were all …uh playing FLARP. Vriska…uh … She kinda…pushed me…well I guess uh…pushed isn't the right word. But anyway…I ended up …uh falling off the cliff…and uh that's how I lost my legs." Tavros said.

"And I'm guess Terezi and Aradia didn't take it well." Equius said.

"Uh…you'd have to ask her …about that…uh the only thing I know is they said they'd make her…uh Pay. If this is…what they did…I feel Bad for her…Uh she doesn't deserve this…"

"Awww how cute, it's nice that you feel that way Tavros." Nepeta chimed in making him blush.

"Uh just …curious Equius… obviously she's not in a recoupracoon …So uh wouldn't she be having nightmares?"

"I'm sure Lowblood if she's asleep you saw Authuor inject her. What he's giving her is an extract of Sopor Slime, it makes the pain bearable and allows her a peaceful sleep. "

"Equius what are we going to do about her arm, I mean Vriskers can't survive with only one arm." Nepeta said.

"Yes. I'm thinking of fitting her with a robotic one, but we'll have to wait for her to heal more before we can even consider that."

"Hmmm I see, well I think I'm going to go see her." Nepeta said slinking down the stairs. She got to the bottom and was surprised to see Vriska very much awake.

"Well looks like Toradumbass is gone and look what the cat dragged in." Vriska sneered noticing Nepeta.

"Vriskers you can drop the act, I'm not Tavros and I know this is front you out up. Especially around him. I know you're in pain and upset but you can't just block the help out. Tavros feels bad for what happened, and Equius and I really need to know what happened to you." Nepeta said in the same tone she uses when she confronts Equius.

She watched Vriska slouch in defeat look to the ground then back up at her.

"You really want to know what happened. What happened was I was trying to make Toradu…I mean Tavros stronger I wasn't expecting him to choose not to do anything I didn't want him to end up as Spider food. But I don't know what came over me seeing him refuse to do anything made something in me snap and next thing I knew I was forcing him to jump off the cliff. Seeing him just laying there I was disgusted with myself I tried to have sometime to myself to think things over, but before I knew it I was being haunted by those...those things they said they were the spirits of trolls I had fed to mom. Of course I didn't want to do it but what was I supposed to do let her starve! I put two and two together and knew Aradia was behind this I was being driven insane by the spirits so I did what I had to. I took control of Sollux and blasted her and her hive Sky high. Terezi caught word of what I'd done and she was angry she told me she was coming to kill me. I asked my Magic Cue ball, A relic of my ancestors if Terezi's threat was serious it said yes. I asked how it would happen and it responded I will explode in your face and next thing I knew I felt nothing but pain." Vriska explained

"And look at me now." She said gesturing to her ruined arm and eye.

"I'm ruined."

"Vriskers you're not ruined." Nepeta said but could tell Vriska wasn't listening.

"Please just let me be Nepeta." She said and Nepeta complied.


End file.
